The Secret Meeting
Characters *Chours *Fish Head *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Sinister Slug *Atomic Flounder *Jumbo Shrimp *Elastic Waistband *Professor Magma *Miss Appear *Pi-Right Ponderer Transcript Chours: Faster then light! prepared to stop crime! It's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!' '''If your in a jam, It's Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! '''Fish Head:' The Adventures Of Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy! Tonight's Episode: The Secret Meeting! a shot of the mermalair Deep in the Mermalair, something strange takes Mermaid Man's attention! Barnacle Boy: The Dirty Bubble? What's He doing at the bus stop? Mermaid Man: Looks Like he's got a one way ticket to Bikini Bottom! And there's only one thing he could be up to in Bikini Bottom, Barnacle Boy! Barnacle Boy: That's right, Mermaid Man! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy: EVIL! dirty bubble comes out of the bus that comes on Dirty Bubble: Haherhaherherherher! Man and Barnacle Boy look at each other Fish Head: The Terrible Man Ray! Dirty Bubble: Huh! So glad you could make it! Man Ray: I wouldn't miss this for the world, Dirty! HAHAHAHAH. Fish Head: The Most Powerful Of All crustatens, its Jumbo Shrimp! Its the Atomic Flounder! The abomination of a nuclear experiment gone horrobly wrong! And the terror of the sewers, the man eating Sinster Slug! Dirty Bubble: We join Forces at last. Mermaid Man: It's worse than i could have imagined! A team up! Dirty Bubble: Welcome to the BGATFBC! Dirty Bubble gives the villans cards Everyone: Muhahahahahahahha! Man puts on some binoculars and looks at Man Ray's card Mermaid Man: April third, 12 noon! That's Tomorrow! Barnacle Boy: Holy Shrimp! (Commercial Break) Barnacle Boy: Great Guppies, Mermaid Man! We gotta do something! Mermaid Man: Not so fast, little flipper! We are far too outmanned! But fear not. We are always one step ahead of EVIL! Fish Head: Our Hero of the bride puts up a call! Mermaid Man: To the ocean's greatest heroes! Lady: Mermaid Man that he has to hold his call Mermaid Man: Yeah, I can hold. Fish Head: The Next Day, a sinister hord congergates outside Motel Evil! Dirty Bubble: Right this way, gentlemen! crew comes through a door Jumbo Shrimp: Hey, what's going on in here? Dirty Bubble: Huh? Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry gentlemen, you must be in the wrong room! This room is reserved for the BGATFBC. Mermaid Man: a disguise That's funny. I thought it was aside for the I.J.L.S.A. Dirty Bubble: I.J.L.S.A? What in coral caverns is that? Man and Barnacle Boy takes off their hats All Bad Guys: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Mermaid Man: That's Right! both jumps out of their coats Now, before you have to say goodbye, say hello to some friends! throws some wind, and it breaks the door, somebody comes out The Elastic Wasteband! Barnacle Boy: Greet the hottest crime fighter in the country! pours out lava Professer Magma! Professer Magma: weird language Mermaid Man: The illusive Miss Appear! appears And The Pi-Right Ponderer with his hairnet of knowlege! Pi-Right Ponderer: Do we really exist? Mermaid Man: Together, we are The International Justice Lodge Of Super Aquantences! Dirty Bubble: Let's Get em boys! shot of the bad guys running is shown, A shot of the good guys running is shown, A shot of the jumbo shrimp running is shown, A shot of mermaid man flying is shown, Mermaid man Punches jumbo shrimp, Jumbo shrimp throws mermaid man to the wall Jumbo Shrimp: Do not tussle with the BGATFBC! man falls from the wall Pi-Right Ponderer: Violence resolves nothing. Man Ray: Elatic Wasteband does a pose Good night, balloon boy! Appear appears and takes away man ray's gun Miss Appear: Professor Magma! Catch! Magma melts the gun Barnacle Boy: Step aside, you covious cod! My beef is with the bubble! Mermaid Man: Careful Barnacle Boy! He's got Nuclear Touch! Atomic Flounder: RAAAA! touches Barnacle Boy on his shoulder Barnacle Boy: Nuclear Touch! nuclear touch shows an arm coming out, and it punches Barnacle Boy right in the face Mermaid Man: Fracturing furniture! Hang tight buddy! arm hits barnacle boy again and again, Mermaid Man jumps toward Barnacle Boy, The Dirty Bubble eats Man Ray and spits him out at mermaid man, but Elastic Wasteband jumped in the air, opened his belt and stoped Man Ray Mermaid Man: Hang in there, my daring deputie. face grows out of the hand FaceHand: Your daring deputie is nothing right now! But i'd be happy to pass along out the message! If he ever wakes up that is! tries to hit Mermaid Man with Barnacle Boy's body Mermaid Man: Swirling Shrimp! That fiend has taken control over Barnacle Boy! Elastic Wasteband: What do we do, Mermaid Man? Mermaid Man: I'm glad you asked! Man jumps onto the chandeleir and swings off of it and jumps onto Barnacle Boy I believe that if The Atomic Flounder were to touch that wretched growth, it would cause a chain reaction, reversing the polarity, and the mollecular level, restoring Barnacle Boy to his natrul state!! Does that sound about right, Professor Magma? cut to Professor Magma Handface: You'll never do it! You don't have the moxi! Mermaid Man: That's what you think, curd! picks up HandFace and Barnacle Boy Shield! Magma turns in the shape of a shield, and Mermaid Man Picks him up, Atomic Flounder grabs shield, and Mermaid Man throws him down Ha, Ha, Ha! Sinister Slug was on the wall behind him Mermaid Man: Gasp Sinister Slug: GRRRR! Slug spits out slime at Mermaid Man, Mermaid Man avoids it, and it hits Atomic Flounder flounder struggles to move Mermaid Man: The Sinster Slug's slime has got you stationary and stiff! Which means, your time is up, curd! pushes HandFace toward Atomic Flounder fin HandFace: Not Nuclear Toooooouuuuuuch! disappears Barnacle Boy: Great Gravy! What just happened? Mermaid Man: Il'l tell you about it later, now let's take out the trash! Pi-Right Pottener: Please, you can use my hairnet of knowlege for this endevor. Mermaid Man: Thank You Ponderer. Dirty Bubble: No! No! You Guys don't understand! It's not what you think! guys are shown running away from Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy swoop them up in the hairnet of knowlege Mermaid Man: You really thought you were going to get away from it, did you? Fess up, villans, what's the BGATFBC? Man Ray: It stands for the Bad Guys All Together For Book Club! Mermaid Man: Book Club? You mean you weren't going to destroy a library or something? Man Ray: Why would we do that? Wer'e almost to the new chapter! Atomic Flounder: What are you going to do, lock us up for reading? Jumbo Shrimp: Yeah! You can't imprison us for reading! Mermaid Man: That's right. Remember kids, no one can imprision you for reading! cut with the words the end are shown Trivia *This episode was seen in the SpongeBob episode "The Bad Guy Club For Villains". *In "TBGCFV", the narrator says "Meanwhile" instead of "The Next Day". Category:The Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Show Category:Season 1 (MM&BB) Category:Episodes Category:Pages with red links